Evan Billion-Will 10: A Family Divided
Evan Billion/Will 10: A Family Divided is a crossover of Evan Billion and Will 10. It takes place in the main story line of Evan Billion, so it is comedy. Plot Summary Evan's family is mysteriously falling apart. Kevin fears there's an unnatural force involved. So he has Will Levin, who's family also seems to be having unnatural issues, help out. Plot Era 1: Ultimatehero Evan and his group were throwing watermelons at each other. (Evan): You know what would be good with this? He transformed. (Evan): Clockboy! He made portals for the watermelons that got thrown at him. (Kevin): How did this even start? Flashback........ (Evan): Hey Kevin I'm hungry. (Kevin): What do you want? Vegetables? Meat? Sweets? (Evan): How about an apple? A giant apple appeared in the sky, with the core facing Evan. It turned into a red cannon and sucked the core in, then shot it at Evan. (Kevin): Or a grapefruit. A giant grapefruit appeared in the sky, with the top facing Kevin. It turned into a grapefruit cannon and sucked the top in, then shot it at Kevin. (Evan): Or a cannon stopper. A cannon stopper appeared in the sky. The bottom turned into a cannon and sucked the top in. The cannon stopper cannon exploded. A missile came out of the explosion and flew to Evan. Flashback over. Sharpoint started dancing. (Evan): That's not how it happened? Then how? Flashback........ Sharpoint walked up to a jukebox. He pressed some buttons, but the jukebox didn't work. He tried again, but it still didn't work. The jukebox made three arms and grabbed Sharpoint, and started jumping up and down. Crazy lights and lasers appeared everywhere. Everything started shaking. (Jukebox): WALL OF MUSIC! The jukebox cloned around Sharpoint and shot music. Sharpoint got on his knees and floated up in the air. Sharpoint: THRA THRA THR-THRILLER! THRILLER, YEAH! Flashback over. (Evan): Let's let this remain unknown. A red light appeared between Evan and Kevin. It grew, and the ground around it turned into a hole. A hologram popped up. (Hologram): You two are no longer related! The hologram quickly went back in the ground and stuff went back to normal. (Kevin): That was just a hallucination that is in the eyes of us Levins. (Evan): Must you always say smart stuff like that! (Kevin): At least it's smarter than your sayings! (Evan): Oh yeah? Be want you don't want to be! If you have a pencil, eat it twice! 1-2-3 is 3-2-1 so have some fun with 2-3-1 and 4-9-6 is good so pick up sticks and 8-6-1 so have some fun! (Kevin): Let's end this argument. (Evan): Okay. They walked closer to shake hands, but an invisible cube stopped them from doing that. (Evan): Well that was weird. The next day....... (Kevin): Evan, this is my cousin Will. Kevin brought Will from behind his back. Commercial break! (Evan): We have commercial breaks? Era 2: Tronfan (Will, confused): Was that a comercial break? (Evan): Yeah, it was. you got a problem? (Will): Uh... no.. (Evan): Kevin who is this clown? Kevin glares at Evan. (Kevin): I told you, This is my cousin. (Will): Why am I here again? (Kevin): Because of this... Kevin takes out a screen and shows a recording of Evan and Kevin not being able to shake hands (Will, laughing): Ha ha, Fail (Kevin): I'm serious there was something in the way, watch.. Kevin goes to poke Evan but gets flung accross the room, and Will starts laughing. (Kevin): This isn't a joke Will it's serious.. Evan starts laughing.... (Evan, chuckleing): It actually is kind of funny. (Will): so what exactly am I here for? (Kevin): We- Evan coughs (Kevin): I, want you to help figure out what's going on. (Will): Uh ok.... so uh what do we do (Kevin): I dunno COMMERCIAL BREAK!!! (Will): Again? Era 3: Ultimatehero Another red light came from the ground, and Evan's parents popped up from it. (Evan): Mom? Dad? (Voice): These are your parents? I thought they were Mexican Canadians. Well, they are not your parents anymore! The crack started shrinking, so Flat slipped into it. He saw a bunch of Osmosians, including himself, Kevin, and Will. Rocket slipped into the crack. (Evan): I feel like arguing with these guys. But I will not. Evan looked at a female Osmosian. (Evan): Well, you are too! Oh, now you just went too far! Great, now I'm arguing with holograms. Evan and Rocket went until they saw a red fire pit. The hologram for him, Kevin, and his parents flew in. Rocket stretched on Evan to become flat, then Evan jumped into the pit, and folded himself into a tiny cube. He landed in a technological place. (Evan): Look at all this techno stuff. Utility appeared. (Evan): Utility? Did you do this? (Utility): Yes. It has been 3 years since my last reality bend, so I started tearing apart the Levin family. (Evan): It hasn't seemed that long. (Utility): I used my time traveling powers to time travel 3 years. (Evan): Then where is your self from this time? (Utility): Destroyed him. (Evan): Who destroys theirself? (Utility): Anyone that follows my website, www.utilityrules.com. Evan shot arrows at him, and Utility destroyed them with lasers. Rocket stretched around the room and shot acid, then Utility made a forcefield and slammed Rocket against the wall. The Billiontrix timed out. (Evan): Darnit! Evan ran to a machine while dodging seed bombs, then teleported Will and Kevin down into the room. (Evan): Take it from here! (Will): My pleasure! Era 4: Tronfan (Will, fiddeling with the megamatrix): Uh oh, (Evan): What? (Will): Um.. nothing Absorbing the ground, Will runs at Utility (Evan): Hey wait, don't you have a Trix? (Will, Trying to attack Utility with concreate Whips): Umm.... Nope. (Evan): Then what's that on your wrist? (Will, still attacking Utility): You know, you could help, (Evan): By what? Calling Him Names? Utility Grabs Will. (Will): AGH! EVAN ARN'T U AN OSMOSIAN!?!? (Evan): Oh yeah, Duh. Evan absorbs the ground and shoots needles at Utility (Evan): Hey, where's Kevin? (Will): I dunno, I'll try to call him Will starts fidget in Utility's grasp (Will): Got it! (Com line): Pietro's Pizza, how can I help you? (Will, blank look on his face): Kevin's Line 2 Sceen changes to kevin at Mr smoothy (Kevin): Hello? (Will): Kevin!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!? (Kevin): Who is this? (Will): Kevin where are you? (Kevin): Havin'g a smoothy, why? (Will): We Could use your help here. (Kevin): With? (Will): JUST GET OVER HERE! Era 5: Ultimatehero While Kevin was going, Will decided to transform. (Will): Lucky Clover! Utility formed large fire balls on his fists, then flew forward and started punching Will, but Will absorbed it, and made flaming punches and punched Utility. Utility blocked it with a forcefield, the expanded the forcefield around him. Will kept using flaming punches, and started cracking the forcefield. Then Will turned into Telemental and used telekinesis to fully break the forcefield. Then everything froze in time, and a big amount of red energy formed. Everything unfroze, and Will started using telekinesis to make Evan fly into walls. (Evan): Will, why are you attacking me? I'm your friend! I mean, your cousin's cousin! But we will probably become friends at the end of this crossover! Will ignored him and kept attacking. Evan absorbed some steel to become harder, but Will did not give up. Will smashed Evan against the wall, and the steel started breaking it, and lava flowed out. (Evan): Come on, think of all the good we did for each other! Wait, that wasn't a good line. Think of what all will happen if you don't kill me! Will still ignored him, but above ground, Sharpoint used super strength to make a hole, and him and Kevin swung in and hit Will backwards. Evan fell. He noticed the Billiontrix recharged, and he turned into Hip. Sharpoint held Will down, while Evan hypnotized Will to not attack him. Kevin had absorbed some steel and kept fighting Utility with Rocket. Then Evan hypnotized Will to turn back to normal and into his Orishan form, and shoot water, turning the lava into stone. Evan used his flexible-ness to not get hurt. Then Evan kept blasting rays and Will blasted water. (Utility): Enough! Utility made a powerful fire/energy blast fly out of his body, and it hit all of them backwards. Evan turned into Clawnormous and tackled Utility down to the ground. Then Evan pushed him up through the ground, and shot a bunch of lasers, that broke and of Utility's shields easily. Evan played with the Billiontrix, until a very large doghouse with wheels and a steering wheel popped out. Evan got in and rolled around, then he found a bone. He split the bone and a laser was in the middle, which he zapped Utility with, and Evan turned back to normal. The others came back up. (Evan): I think I'm starting to master my powers. (Will): Here's something else to think about. Will walked up to Evan. (Will): Billiontrix code: 7023460. Function: Activate Orishan DNA sample. (Evan): COUL! OOTSTANDING! AWEHUM! SPIC! (Will): Umm..... (Evan): It lasts in the Osmosian lifetime. What no one noticed is that Evan had transformed into an Orishan, Water Hazard. (Will): Let me show you some tricks. Will turned into his Orishan form, and shot water at the ground around him like a Pyronite, and he flew on a ground platform. It took a while, but Evan learned it, too. They both flew into the sky, and Will showed Evan how to shoot water, ice, and steam. Then they both flew back down, and Evan turned back to normal. (Evan): Cool. But I don't think I'll turn him again until a LOT LATER. Maybe in the third season, or in a sequel, sometime in a sequel, a- (Ultimatehero): Bite your tongue! (Will): Bye. THE END Characters Heroes *Evan *Will *Kevin Villains *Utility Aliens By Evan *Clockboy *Flat *Hip *Clawnormous *Water Hazard By Will *Lucky Clover *Telemental Trivia *Evan first turned into Water Hazard, and won't turn into him again until EBFA.